


You Are My Sunshine

by Bela (lietbel)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feels, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietbel/pseuds/Bela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one shot song fic based on the song you are my sunshine. It's a little sad and quite short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vamhia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamhia/gifts).



> I wrote this as my first SNK fic. Now am far from a good writer but I wrote this anyways as a show of gratitude towards the person who got me into this fandom. So, thank you Vamhia, for forcing me to watch every episode and insisting that I'm not allowed to leave your house unless I did.

“No matter what happens to us Levi, I’ll never leave you and you’ll never leave me, okay? I am your sunshine after all,” Levi looked into his lover’s beautiful eyes and never felt happier. Smiling gently, the shorter snuggled into his boyfriend’s loving arms. He had always had a rougher life than most but somehow being in the embrace of this man he felt happy. He never wanted it to end. Levi pulled back from their close hold only to find those gorgeous eyes looking fondly at him. Blushing slightly, he watched as the small smile Eren had been sporting turned into a wide grin. Stomach fluttering Levi ducked his head down in embarrassment only to have Eren tilt his chin back up. Looking up Levi only felt contentment as Eren leaned in closer, warm breath tickling his face before Eren closed the distance and-  
.  
.  
.

Levi jolted forward, desperately looking around, searching for those cerulean eyes to pull him back. But it was too late, memories flooded Levi’s mind destroying the traces of warmth left from his dream. This is reality he told himself you should be used to it by now. Yet every night he fell asleep and dreamed of the warm embrace of his love only to wake up in the middle of the night, bed cold beside him and without tan arms wound around him. Every night Levi felt his heart stutter and his stomach quake as the knots within his stomach threatened to eat him alive. Every night his cheeks would stain with the wet trail of tears since he knew Eren would never come back to him. 

Eren died June 14th, it was a beautiful day, as any other. The world was alive with the sounds of animals and blooms of flowers. Eren had been on a normal patrol, a normal occurrence as a soldier. Nothing should have happened, this was a routine and everyone had done it so many times that no one blinked twice. But that day was different. A man was running towards the wall, trying to get help as titan after titan chased after the poor man. He had been trying to surprise his wife with flowers found only outside the wall when he stumbled upon about a dozen titans. Running for his life he tried to make it to the wall, but Eren had known he wouldn’t have made it. Levi could remember the conversation he had with him weeks ago about making a choice he would least regret. 

Apparently it had stuck with him, Erwin explained, for Eren did not bite into his hand and transform into a titan. No, instead he ran at them, distracting them from the stranger.

In less then a few seconds everything had happened. Eren running from his post, Eren pushing the man towards the closing gate before charging, and then Eren was gone.

Weeks after the incident, Erwin tried to explain Eren’s motives. That he hadn’t changed because he couldn’t but because he shouldn’t. That if he had transformed he may not have stayed in his right mind, that he may have destroyed everyone, that this was the wisest choice. That Eren never could’ve let the father die despite what would happen to him. But that did little to soothe Levi. Nothing soothed Levi anymore.

Levi climbed out of his bed, covers sliding off as he placed his feet on the cold stone. Padding toward the wooden door he quietly exited and walked through the quite castle. He snuck through the service door Erwin thought he never knew about and walked across the cold, dew covered grass. Wind whips through his hair, he trudged on before coming to a stone marker. Leaves crunching beneath him, he sat down, leaning his head against the old hard stone. Tears slipped from his clenched eyes as he began to sing. It was a little nursery rhyme that he had always sung to Eren when the nights got cold and they were huddled beneath blankets. But he always sang the first part, never the second; he had always assumed it would never apply to him. He could still remember the softness of Eren’s hair as his finger had trailed through it.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away._

He could still remember how his green eyes would flutter shut and his breath would even out before he himself fell under the soft caress of sleep. But he didn’t sing those words anymore, for despite how much his love used to light up his skies, whenever Levi remembered those beautiful moments he was also rewarded with the startling ache that never really left him. He sang new words as he curled into himself over Eren’s grave. 

_The other night, dear, while I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. But when I woke up, I was mistaken, and I held my head and I cried._

Tears streamed silently down his face as he lay down along the hard stone. Fingers trailing the engraving before sliding back down onto the cold earth. Levi knew Eren never would’ve wanted to see him this way, that he would’ve wanted Levi to be happy without him but that would never be the case. After all, how is it possible for a person to see the light and happiness in their world when their sunshine is gone?


End file.
